


Too Cold to Get Out of Bed - Prompt: Snow Day

by bluest_skies



Series: Daily Destiel Drabble - Destiel Smut Brigade [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut adjacent, sam is a cockblocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the bunker furnace breaks, Dean looks to Cas to keep him warm. Sam, however, has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cold to Get Out of Bed - Prompt: Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the daily destiel drabble at destielsmutbrigade.tumblr.com

“ _Dean?_ ” Sam's voice was groggy in his ear. “ _Where are you?_ ”

“Well I'm currently wondering if the bunker has been teleported to Antarctica. Why is it freezing in here?” Dean pressed closer to Cas, who was like his own personal radiator, soft and warm. He had woke up to frozen ears and a sniffly nose to find the bedroom felt like it was about twenty below. Dean had briefly entertained the thought of leaving the room to see what was going on, but said fuck it and grabbed his cell phone instead, pulling the thick comforter over his and Cas' heads.

“ _Are you calling me from your bedroom?_ ”

“Dude, have you been out of bed yet?” Dean listened to the rustling of the bedsheets and then Sam hissed over the line.

“ _Jeeesus, why is it so cold in here?_ ”

“Noticed that did you?”

“ _I'll meet you down in the basement._ ”

Dean groaned. “Alright fine.”

  
“Well,” Sam said, poking at the furnace with a wrench. “It's broken.”

Dean shifted from foot to foot. “No shit, Sam. Why is it broken – that is the important question.” He rubbed his hands together. He should have worn gloves.

Tossing the wrench back into the tool box, Sam stood and dusted his hands on the front of his pants. “I don't know. I missed How-to-fix-a-furnace class in Hunter School.”

“Oh, ha ha. Well what do we do? It's not like we can call a repair guy.”

Sam scratched his head. “I'll look around online. Maybe I can find something.”

“Great, you get on that. I'm gonna go check on Cas.”

As it turned out, checking on Cas consisted of Dean shedding his coat and shoes and burrowing back under the comforter, which he pulled back up over their heads. He slid an arm around Cas' waist and Cas grunted into the pillow.

“Dean, why are you a popcicle?”

Dean pressed his nose against the back of Cas' neck. “Heater's broken. Sam's looking into it.” Dean wiggled, pressing himself tighter against Cas' body. “Warm me up, Cas.”

Cas shifted, grunting and twisting and turning until he was facing Dean. “Maybe we should help Sam.”

Dean pulled at Cas until he was flush against him, one of his legs wedged between Cas' thigh. He kissed Cas softly. “Sam's fine,” he murmured against Cas' mouth. “Wanna be warm. Warm me up.”

Cas slid a hand under Dean's shirt, across his stomach and up to his chest. He ran the tip of his index finger over one of Dean's nipples, who groaned out the most erotic sound that Cas had ever heard. Dean bit down on his on bottom lip as Cas rolled the nub between his fingers, bucking his hips against Cas’ leg.

“ _Fuck..._ ” Dean whispered. “Kiss me.”

Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s, tongue slipping past to lick into his mouth slowly and Dean groaned, threading his fingers into Cas’ hair. He was just about to suggest they start shedding clothes when Sam’s voice bellowed out from the other side of the door accompanied by three loud bangs.

“Dude, come on. We have to run to town for a part.”

Dean flopped back onto the bed. “You go. I’m busy.”

“Busy? What-- Did...did you dump fixing the furnace on me to make out with your boyfriend?”

“Yes, yes I did,” Dean said as Cas muttered, “Maybe we should go help him.”

“Not cool, Dean. I’m not doing this by myself. Either come help or I’ll stand here all day and you’ll never get laid.”

“We should help him, Dean,” Cas said and he threw back the covers.

“Fine,” Dean groused. “Cockblocking pain in the ass.”


End file.
